


Sad Beautiful Tragic

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: «Stai scherzando, spero… È una cosa estranea alla nostra natura. Noi eravamo… noi siamo “animali”. Istinto, sopraffazione. Il massimo del sentimento che ci è concesso è la preoccupazione per i nostri cari. Noi non diciamo… quelle parole. Non è così che funziona.»





	Sad Beautiful Tragic

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Malinconico - Romantico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima. In seguito però al ritorno di Hayley con la cura, Tristan lasciava la scena, per essere richiamato in causa solo in occasione della temporanea morte di Elijah. In quel frangente si salvava grazie alla tempestiva rescissione del legame di sangue, per volontà del suo stesso creatore, ma scopriva che per gran parte del tempo Aurora era stata prigioniera dei Mikaelson. Indignato, lasciava di nuovo il proprio amante, tornando in Francia con la sorella.  
> Nel frattempo, e come da canon, anche la relazione di Elijah e Hayley è giunta al capolinea. Elijah, duramente provato dagli eventi che hanno coinvolto The Hollow, ossia la strega Inadu, sceglie di dimenticare, sotto la compulsione di Marcel, per non mettere in pericolo la propria famiglia. Con una nuova identità parte da solo per Manosque, Sud della Francia.
> 
> Dedica: una Elijah-pose e un “Tristaaan” per Miky; un confronto sull’abbandono che spero interesserà Abby.  
> Un grazie ad entrambe, scrivo perché voi mi ispirate. Dai vostri racconti alle dolci chiacchiere scambiate in chat, vi devo idee ed emozioni.
> 
> Rating: Teen and Up Audience  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademu-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Sad Beautiful Tragic**

 

_Long handwritten note deep in your pocket_  
Words, how little they mean when you're a little too late  
I stood right by the tracks, your face in a locket  
Good girls, hopeful they'll be and long they will wait  
  
We had a beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair  
  
In dreams I meet you in warm conversation  
We both wake in lonely beds in different cities  
And time is taking its sweet time erasing you  
And you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me  
  
'Cause we had a beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair  
   
Sad Beautiful Tragic – Taylor Swift  
 

   
   
   
   
«Tristan…» Una S sibilante e poi la A soffocata in un sospiro. Solo Elijah pronunciava il suo nome in quel modo.  
Nella stanza fiocamente illuminata il Conte spalancò gli occhi. Si allungò sul letto, piegò pigramente una gamba. Volse il viso nella direzione dell’altro ma senza sollevare il capo che poggiava sulle braccia incrociate dietro il collo.  
«Elijah.» rispose brevemente. Poi tornò a fissare le pallide ombre della stanza. L’Ace Hotel sembrava in sintonia con il suo umore cupo e malinconico.  
   
Elijah si fermò sulla porta. Scuro, tenebroso e affascinante come gli arredi decò dell’hotel preferito dagli hipsters.  
Tristan restava disteso sul letto con aria assorta, lo sguardo azzurro sbarrato nella semioscurità in un atteggiamento assente che non gli era consueto.  
Elijah invece era proprio Elijah. Un braccio posato sullo stipite e l’altra mano in tasca, in una tipica posa. «Quando sei tornato?» chiese senza neanche un cenno di saluto.  
«Un’ora fa.» rispose Tristan con voce piatta. Il Conte notò con una punta di malignità che il suo Sire sembrava irritato.  
L’Originale scosse la testa. Si umettò le labbra mentre saettava gli occhi neri nella stanza sobria ed elegante. «Ti ho detto che potevi stare da me…»  
«Non mi sembra il caso.» Il tono di Tristan era più rassegnato che arrogante. Si tirò su a sedere con un balzo elegante da gatto, le ginocchia piegate e una strana luce che gli brillava nello sguardo. «Che ne penserebbero i tuoi…» cominciò con l’evidente intenzione di canzonare l’altro.  
Ma Elijah bruscamente lo interruppe: «Dove sei stato?»  
Lo sguardo d Tristan divenne imperscrutabile. «Non ti riguarda.» mormorò.  
Elijah piegò le labbra in un piccolo sorriso scettico che non prometteva nulla di buono. Abbassò le ciglia per poi tornare a fissare la propria creatura. «Eri da lei?»  
«Certo.» rispose Tristan con freddezza.  
«Marsiglia?»  
«Parigi.»  
Il Sire emise un breve verso beffardo. Come sbagliare? «È da sola?» chiese ancora.  
Tristan si irrigidì. «No. È … con un uomo. Un giovane vampiro.»  
Elijah ora rideva apertamente. «Certe cose non cambiano mai, a quanto pare…»  
Tristan balzò in piedi. Lo fronteggiò, il mento alto e le mani in tasca. «Cosa vorresti dire? E poi tu che ne sai?»  
«Voglio dire… che tua sorella continua a mettersi nei guai. Non che i miei parenti siano da meno.» Elijah scandì lentamente le parole, occhi negli occhi del suo interlocutore, per poi finire con un smorfia curiosa, divertita e preoccupata insieme.  
Tristan distolse lo sguardo. Allontanandosi rapidamente da lui tornò a sedersi sul letto. Non poteva dargli torto. «Paul è a posto.» aggiunse senza guardarlo.  
Pensò per un attimo allo strano vampiro che accompagnava la sorella. Un eccentrico artista, un pittore romanticamente spiantato, tutto riccioli biondi, che faceva ritratti lungo la Rive Gauche. Klaus in persona l’aveva trasformato una ventina di anni prima, in uno dei suoi frequenti viaggi a Parigi. L’uomo in realtà non conosceva il nome del proprio creatore, ma il suo racconto sognante non aveva lasciato dubbi ai De Martel. Un giovane uomo dall’aria ferina e insieme raffinata si era fermato accanto a lui per ammirare i quadri. Avevano parlato a lungo. Della vita, dell’amore. Persino delle difficoltà quotidiane. «Riesci a vivere del tuo lavoro?» aveva chiesto lo sconosciuto. «Più o meno.» Il ragazzo aveva sorriso, due seducenti fossette si formavano sulle sue guance ogni volta che lo faceva. Poi lo straniero lo aveva fissato in uno strano modo. «Non dovrai preoccuparti più di nulla – aveva mormorato con una luce intensa negli occhi blu cobalto – Non della tua sopravvivenza… né delle malattie o delle bollette da pagare… Solo della tua arte.» Il giovane non ricordava altro. Si era svegliato seduto in un angolo piuttosto appartato di un caffè all’aperto, la testa e il collo gli facevano male. Nessuno badava lui, e per lunghe ore lo avevano creduto addormentato, la testa piegata e i riccioli biondi inumiditi dalla nebbia. Poi era arrivato il resto, ciò che ogni nuovo vampiro conosce bene: l’angoscia, la fame sconosciuta e feroce. Mille sensazioni nuove e magnifiche ma insieme un senso di smarrimento e d’abbandono. «Tipico di Klaus. – Tristan concluse il proprio racconto - Fingersi magnanimo e creare un nuovo vampiro esclusivamente per la propria vanità, per rivedere se stesso proiettato nella vita di un altro…»  
Come aveva fatto Tristan, anche Elijah tacque di fronte alla provocazione. Un po’ perché non poteva ricordare il carattere e le abitudini del fratello. Ma soprattutto perché turbato da quel riferimento alla creazione vampirica, da quella parola: abbandono.  
In ogni caso, aggiunse Tristan con noncuranza, le potenti streghe che ancora gli erano fedeli avrebbero vegliato sulla sicurezza dei due vampiri. Sulla sorella scriteriata e romantica, sorprendentemente guarita dalla malattia mentale, e sul suo degno compagno.  
Tristan sorrise tra sé e sé al familiare pungolo della gelosia. Un tempo non lontano avrebbe ucciso senza problemi l’improbabile boyfriend della sorella. Ma ora… tutto ciò era solo un fastidio, un’ombra sul suo amor proprio. Osava pensare che se quel vampiro o chiunque altro si fosse dimostrato affidabile con la sorella… egli ne sarebbe stato persino sollevato. Aurora non aveva più bisogno di lui… e lui, il fratello che per lei aveva perso tutto, era pronto per lasciarla andare. Per la prima volta in mille anni.  
Elijah, poi, affermava di non volere più uccidere. L’aveva detto in faccia a uno scettico Vincent, alla presenza dello stesso Tristan. Non era veramente un programma rigoroso: avrebbe strappato vite solo per difendere la propria famiglia, e solo se messo alle strette.  
Tutto molto allineato con la nuova versione smemorata e un po’ ipocrita del vampiro Originale.  
Eppure Tristan gli credeva. Elijah non voleva uccidere. Elijah sfidava l’incredulità e persino il disprezzo di Vincent… per dirgli: «Vorrei che ti fidassi di me.»  
Eccola, più profonda e feroce, una nuova fitta di gelosia.  
Per quanto fosse ridicolo tutto ciò, Tristan avrebbe voluto essere il destinatario di quell’invito. Per poi sottrarsi bruscamente alle sue mani e dire: “no che non mi fido!”. Ma una simile richiesta significava comunque “fiducia”, “rispetto” e tante altre belle parole che Tristan non ricordava gli fossero mai state indirizzate… Si compatì mentalmente.  
Dopo mille anni pendeva ancora dalle labbra del proprio signore. Dopo mille anni era ancora ossessionato da lui, e a lui legato con la folle disperazione che Tristan aveva letto solo nei versi dei poeti.  
Se Elijah non voleva, Tristan non avrebbe ucciso. Molto semplice. Qualsiasi cosa, pur di illudersi ancora.  
   
*  
   
Elijah lo guardò nel cerchio dorato creato dalla lampada, seduto sul letto con le braccia allacciate alle ginocchia, e provò un’inspiegabile tenerezza.  
Era una cosa oltre il desiderio, era molto di più. Avanzò nella sua direzione ma Tristan alzando di scatto la testa puntò su di lui gli occhi immensi. «Non ti avvicinare.» Elijah si arrestò senza smettere di fissarlo. «Come ho fatto?» chiese.  
Lo sguardo di Tristan divenne gelido. «Fatto cosa?» chiese come chi conosce già la risposta.  
«Come ho potuto… - Elijah parlava ora guardandosi intorno, senza vedere nulla, e il modo in cui esitava e gesticolava indicando la penombra suggeriva che parlava soprattutto a se stesso – Come ho potuto lasciarti andare?»  
Per qualche oscura ragione vederlo così rannicchiato in un angolo aveva evocato in lui il buio e la solitudine di un luogo orribile. Un luogo che non conosceva o che non ricordava.  
Gli occhi di Tristan sfolgoravano. «Vattene. Esci di qui.»  
Finalmente Elijah tornò al presente, alla sua creatura che lo fissava e lo giudicava dal suo cerchio di luce. «Come ci sono riuscito? Eri mio. » Ora i suoi occhi sembravano accesi da uno strano fuoco.  
Ma Tristan restava ostile. «Come osi? Come ti permetti anche solo di evocare quei momenti? Senza sapere, senza comprendere neanche lontanamente… cosa si prova? Non hai mai capito e certo non mi aspetto che tu lo faccia ora…» Il Conte lentamente si alzò. Affrontò il Sire con il mento alto e la piega delle labbra che si assottigliava nella loro posa ostinata. «Tu non sei niente per me. –disse con voce vibrante di collera - Sei solo un socio in affari. Sei l’unico alleato che mi posso permettere per allontanare l’Ombra dalla mia amata sorella. Tutto il resto è niente… È passato.»  
Elijah lo guardò. La luce dorata ora gli sfiorava solo i capelli, le pupille enormi e dilatate facevano sembrare più scuri e disperati i suoi occhi.  
Doveva essere rimasto così quando l’aveva lasciato solo: fragile e testardo e orgoglioso, sull’orlo di un crollo imminente che nessuno avrebbe potuto vedere.  
Lo desiderò con un’intensità mai provata prima, del corpo e dell’anima. Ma esitò, perché capì che il suo equilibrio avrebbe potuto spezzarsi troppo facilmente. «Me ne andrò, va bene – scandì lentamente – Ma prima voglio… questo. » mormorò sollevandogli il mento con due dita e avvicinando al suo il viso non rasato.  
Tristan mandò indietro leggermente la testa, ma senza sottrarsi al contatto delle sue mani. «Sei pazzo… E se mi baci non ti potrai fermare.» arricciò le labbra in una smorfia insolente, mentre l’azzurro degli occhi diventava più languido.  
«Ne sei sicuro?» Elijah mostrò la lama seducente dei denti, mentre di nuovo si avvicinava. Premette le labbra contro le sue. «Ne sei sicuro, Tristan?»  
Il suono del nome sulla bocca del Sire ebbe l’effetto voluto, poiché Tristan dischiuse la sua.  
Elijah approfondì appena il bacio, stupito dall’emozione che scaturiva anche solo da un approccio così cauto e delicato. Si staccò, smarrito lo fissò di nuovo. «Noi ci dicevamo… Eravamo quel tipo di amanti? Dicevamo… quelle parole?» chiese ancora soprattutto a se stesso.  
Ma Tristan boccheggiò, comprendendo fin troppo bene. Pregò disperatamente nella propria mente, pregò che l’altro non dichiarasse davvero ciò che dicono certi amanti. Quelli che vivono senza problemi.  
Poiché il suo unico scudo era l’orgoglio, e se gli avesse tolto anche quello non avrebbe saputo più cosa fare. Sorrise, inclinando la testa. «Stai scherzando, spero… È una cosa estranea alla nostra natura. Noi eravamo… noi siamo “animali”. Istinto, sopraffazione. Il massimo del sentimento che ci è concesso è la preoccupazione per i nostri cari. Noi non diciamo… quelle parole. Non è così che funziona. Pensi che io ti abbia chiesto di trasformarmi per una sorta di trasporto romantico? – fece un passo indietro, studiando ogni particolare della figura tenebrosa del proprio signore. – È una cosa da vampiri… tra noi.»  
Quelle parole colpirono Elijah in uno strano modo. Come una porta che sbatte rivelando una stanza che era rimasta chiusa.  
   
* _La stanza buia e squallida di una piccola casa nella foresta. Nel Bayou. Gli occhi del vampiro fissi a terra, un dolore atroce che irradiava da una ferita sulla schiena fino ai polmoni, per poi estendersi: mille punture che invadevano ogni fibra come un morbo._  
 _Aveva alzato gli occhi incontrando quelli limpidi di una giovane donna. Dai suoi ricordi recenti Elijah riconobbe Davina Claire. Lei sorrideva, ma l’intera figura appariva livida e irreale, immersa in una luce di un blu malato. «Lo ami davvero così tanto, Elijah Mikaelson?»_  
 _«Lo amo. E lo odio. È una cosa da vampiri.»_  
   
Elijah Mikaelson aveva già fatto quella dichiarazione. Solo che Tristan non lo sapeva. Non poteva saperlo. Sussultò barcollando nella stanza attuale, sconvolto dalla precisione e dal realismo di quell’impressione, un moto dell’anima più che un ricordo, un fantasma represso nelle ombre dell’inconscio.  
Ma Elijah ora aveva mani e braccia reali. Afferrò alla nuca l’altro e lo baciò come si deve, senza lasciargli altro tempo per replicare.  
Tristan comunque non oppose resistenza, ma anzi prendendo il suo viso tra le mani rispose con altrettanta foga, contrastando la sua lingua in una fame di possesso che veniva da molto lontano. «Vai via, Elijah Mikaelson… - mormorò sulle sue labbra – o anche questa volta non ci potremo fermare. »  
«Non sono mai riuscito a fermarmi… È così? – chiese Elijah stropicciandogli il viso per sentirlo reale – È per questo che ti allontanavo. Non potevo fermarmi, quando eravamo vicini.»  
Tristan annuì e scosse la testa, come a dire “sì” e “no” insieme. Quelle parole erano la cosa più pericolosamente vicina alla temuta dichiarazione.  
«Vai. » rispose con le mani sulle sue braccia, insieme carezzandolo e allontanandolo da sé. E poiché Elijah esitava spiegò: «Devo vedere le streghe del quartiere francese… Vincent, lui, è uno affidabile. Ma non tutte le streghe lo sono… E quelle meno raccomandabili si fidano di me.» rise, ritrovando la consueta sfacciataggine. «Le porterò dalla nostra parte. Ci vediamo domani mattina…»  
«A casa Mikaelson. Puntuale.» ripose Elijah ritrovando almeno in parte il tono imperioso del creatore.  
Tristan annuì ancora e allentando il suo abbraccio lo lasciò andare.  
   
   
FINE  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

#####  * «Dunque è così? Lo ami a tal punto?» La voce di eterna adolescente risuonava argentina, irridente, nella mente affaticata, tormentata del Vampiro che agonizzava.  
Elijah aveva sollevato a fatica la testa, parlando all’oscurità:  «Lo odio. – aveva risposto beffardo – E insieme lo amo… È una cosa da vampiri.»  
Davina, presente nei suoi pensieri come un pallido fantasma di luce azzurra, aveva scosso il capo. Elijah Mikaelson non rinunciava alla propria alterigia nemmeno in punto di morte.  
                                  
**Dal mio “Broken Pieces of the Night” ispirato alla puntata 4x09**


End file.
